Correct hand positioning on the neck of the instrument is essential to learning to play the instrument well. This is traditionally learned by practice and teaching but poor positioning habits are hard to correct and may ultimately limit a player's ability to progress to higher skills. An aid to learning correct positioning, and to aid musicians' muscle memory, would have value both to players and commercially.